Not What it Seems
by Just Another Dawn
Summary: -Not Available. In Progress. Read to find out.- Sorry. ; Rating may go up!
1. A Miko, a Demon and a crescent moon

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. I might add an OC, you never know.

**A/N- **I'm not really sure what's going to happen with this story, but bear with me as I go. The summary will appear at the beginning of each chapter, getting better as I know more. There is, however, no summary for this chapter. Just read to get this jist.

Note: Characters may be a little OOC, tell me if they are and I'll work on it. I am writing Kags eyes as blue, because I like the idea now. :)

**Helpful bits:**

'_Thoughts'_

'**Demonic beast thoughts'**

"Taking"

"**Demonic beast talking"**

**~~~~~~Changing POV~~~~~~**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One – A Miko, a demon and a crescent moon.

Let the story begin. . .

Somewhere in the middle of feudal Japan, a strangely dressed miko wanders through the thick forest, ignoring the darkness looming all around, and the seemingly ever-lasting storm washing down from the skies.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miko's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The rain soaked me through, drenching me from head to toe and as the cold set in a violent shiver raked through my body, but somehow I just couldn't find the sense to care. I was sure to get seriously ill from this little adventure that was if I didn't die while out here, but yet the fear of neither my looming illness, nor my possible death rose within me. I remained steadfast and unwavering in my decision, I would see this through.

I marched onward, ignoring the droplets that covered my being, pushing past the branches which stood ahead of me and receiving cuts from the ones I missed, but even the sharp sting of this scrapes and cuts didn't deter me, I was going to do this, I would not go back until I was satisfied, until I got a chance to think clearly on this, calm down and find a reason to return, to him, find a reason why I'd want to.

Slowing as the ominous glow from what was obviously a camp fire, fear hit me, what was I doing? I could run into any number of oogly booglys out here, and no one would be here to save me, I'd be on my own. Deciding immediately that I didn't need anyone to save me, I shook my head to calm my panicked thoughts. _'Besides, if it's a camp fire, they're obviously civilised.' _ I told myself reassuringly.

Obviously my mind had other ideas and reasoned that just because they're 'civilised' doesn't mean they're safe. Agreed on that factor, I began to search for any sort of weapon, although I had now learnt to control my miko powers, I still felt safer with something to channel the energy into, rather than just shooting raw energy at enemies. I used the powers I had just learnt to control only a mere week ago to enhance my vision, swearing under my breath when I realised I could have done this sooner to prevent the scrapes I've already received from ever happening. '_Idiot!' _I hissed at myself harshly in my mind.

Now with the added enhancement I could see clearly in the shadowed forest that surrounded me, making the job of finding both what I was looking for and a weapon easier by ten-fold. After searching for just 10 minutes I found a nice curved stick, thin enough to bend, but also thick enough so as not to break too easily. I also recovered some thinner sticks and some stones. _'This would do perfectly!' _ I thought triumphantly, glancing around for any string-like material and perhaps a knife in-case of a closer attack.

After another 10 minutes of searching I almost gave up when the light from the fire was noticed again, closer than before, brighter. Deciding that I would check out the camp and maybe 'borrow' a knife and string I ran off, using my miko enhanced abilities to sprint soundlessly through the foliage and make it to a slightly more open field where the camp fire lay in the middle of an obviously human camp-site, obvious except for the fact that there was a stunningly ethereal demon sitting in the camp site. The silver haired dog demon sat leaned against a tree, looking at peace with the world, yet dangerous to that very world all the same.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~External POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The sneaking miko gasped silently before covering her mouth, eyes widening in fear at being discovered by the majestic looking demon just beyond the trees in which she hid. Said demon did not notice her however, merely sat there, unmoving. Breathing an internal sigh of relief, she wondered what to do next.

'_Well I obviously can't go through with it, stealing from him would be suicide. 'Sides I'd never get past his senses, and there's no way I could defend myself against him.' _She thought miserably.

'_Now wait, wasn't I just saying before that I wasn't weak. Yeah! Screw it! I don't care who he is, I am going to go through with what I planned!' _Resolve settling in, she nodded her head, certain now that she could do it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Demon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

'_Hn. What is that human doing?' _I pondered internally at the strange behaviour of the seemingly human woman sneaking around the edges of my camp. **'This human is quite skilled, for a human, that is. We barely heard her; if not for that gasp we would not have noticed her. Clever.' ** With a snort of disgust at his beasts' line of thought the demon glared at his beast. _'Fool. She did gasp, she made a mistake.' _

The woman in question was scouting around his camp, seemingly trying to view all that was in it, as if searching for something. _'But what?' _He thought to himself as he watched from beneath lidded eyes as the human crept through the shadows, slowly weaving through trees and bushes, steadily getting closer to where his ward was set up. _'This will not do, if she gets any closer, it will be her life.' _He thought resolutely. **'Can we play a little first master?' **He beast spoke up, hungry for a good rush. Contemplating this for a mere moment, he nodded to his beast in agreement. _'Indeed we shall.'_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miko's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I was slowly weaving my way through trees and bushes, soundlessly sneaking closer to the camp. I had spotted a rope and knife near the dragon demon that slept calmly next to the small child resting at its feet. _'So far, so good. He hasn't even noticed my presence it seems.' _I whispered victoriously inside my mind.

Steadily moving closer to the dragon demon, ever watchful of the ethereal being resting beneath the tree on the other side of the small camp, I kept my plan in mind as I snuck up into the tree closet to the sleeping pair, minding the shadows so I kept my cover. _'Don't want him spotting me now that I am so close.'_

Sweeping down at inhuman speed I leapt over the sleeping duo and reached for the knife and rope, ready to sprint away in a blur as soon as my fingers would reach my prize, and my feet would hit the ground; at least that was the plan.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Demon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

'_What the-?' _My mind questioned as I watched the supposed human female leap gracefully into the tree closest to my ward and dragon and hide relatively well beneath the given shadows. I was shocked once more as I watched her sweep gently down at an inhuman speed towards my ward and dragon, all I could gather from the blur speeding downwards was a flash of blue eyes, filled with victorious and mischievous glee.

Realising that my ward was in possible danger, from what I thought at first to be a harmless human woman, but now was obviously a demoness; I swept forward elegantly to stop it from happening.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~External POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

With the miko moving forward to grab her prize, she failed to notice the demons movements until she was staring at his shoes, which were effectively trapping the knife and rope to the ground.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miko's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Staring at the boots that were directly in front of me, two emotions raced through me at once. First there was anger at being stopped from grabbing the items I had wanted, then there was fear as I realised just why I was stopped. He found me out. _'Gulp.'_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Demon's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

'_Intriguing.' _The woman's scent is blocked, sniffing discretely when I had reached her I realised she had no scent, other than her emotions, which also intrigued me. Although she smelt like nothing but thin air, her emotions were not blocked at this close range, giving me a whiff of anger, which shocked me, then the usual fear swept into the air.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Miko's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Swallowing at my suddenly dry throat I chanced a look up at the demon in front of me. When reaching his face his golden eyes were wide in shock, showing more emotion than I have ever seen on his usually impassive face. Then all of a sudden his icy mask was back in place, as if nothing had ever been there before.

I have no idea why, but this made me mad. _'Emotionless pompous ass thinks he can do whatever he wants cause he is who he is. Pfft! Well, screw him!' _Narrowing my eyes slightly I kicked him swiftly in the knees, watching for a moment as he went backwards, satisfied at catching him off-guard I grinned smugly before grabbing what I came for a rushing off in a blur.

'_Goodbye Sesshomaru, I thought smugly as I dashed out into the cover of the night.'_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sesshomaru's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The demoness beneath me slowly glanced up, and when I got a look at her face, I was shocked, my mask slipped and my eyes widened in astonishment. She had made a mistake, so I assumed her to be a foolish human, and then she moved so swiftly that I thought her to be a demoness, but those shockingly blue eyes that stared at me now made me realise how very wrong I was. She was neither; she was a miko, the very same miko who traipsed around the country-side with his worthless hanyou brother.

Slipping my mask back in place I pondered over her being here. _'What was her name again, this Sesshomaru knows he has heard it.' _He thought as he stared, now impassively into those bright sapphire eyes in front of him. _'Kagome. That's her name. Kagome.'_

Just as her name entered my mind I saw her eyes narrow, darkening slightly to the colour of a sky before a slight storm. _'Hn. Anger, strange child.' _ But before I could ponder on her ever-changing emotions, I was being kicked back, releasing the items she was attempting to get to. Not expecting the attack in the least I fell flat on my back, looking up at a smug looking miko, before she leaned down, grabbed the items she was attempting to steal and disappeared into the night.

'_Kagome. Hn.' _He thought, remaining on the ground staring up at the sky, which was scattered with stars that surrounded the crescent moon. _'Hn.' _His mind repeated lazily, before returning to his place beneath the tree he sat under before the miko's interference. **'Interesting****master, very interesting.'**Thought his beast, grinning slightly that his master had been put to the ground tonight, by a woman no less.

"Indeed it is." Sesshomaru's baritone voice whispered into the night.

* * *

**A/N – **Ok, that's it for this chapter.I tend to switch from first person to third person a lot, so if I did it again I really am sorry. I don't really have anyone to check over this stuff for me, and I am fairly incompetent when it comes to noticing this stuff. Lol.

Anyways, review and I'll write more. Hehe.

Yours truly,

A Stranger.


	2. A day like any other

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. I might add an OC, you never know.

**A/N- **I'm not really sure what's going to happen with this story, but bear with me as I go. The summary will appear at the beginning of each chapter, getting better as I know more. There is, however, no summary for this chapter.(Again.) Just read to get this jist. ^^; Sorry.

Note: Characters may be a little OOC, tell me if they are and I'll work on it. I am writing Kags eyes as blue, because I like the idea now. 

**Helpful bits:**

'_Thoughts'_

'**Demonic beast thoughts'**

"Taking"

"**Demonic beast talking"**

**~~~~~~Changing POV~~~~~~**

**-----XxXx-----CHANGING TIME-----XxXx-----**

**

* * *

**

Let the story begin. . .

In the dark of night, not a sound was heard, except for the quiet breathing of a lone miko, standing in the slight rain that had ebbed slightly during the night. Bathed in the slight light the moon gave in the night, the miko stood, by herself, one out of many, but never alone.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAG'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I had run for what seemed eternity through the darkness and the storm. Running from the danger behind me; though I knew he had not given chasse, as well as running to my home away from home; though I didn't know if I wanted to return just yet.

I stopped just as the edge of the forest before the clearing that housed the passage to my home, my true home. _'I could go back home, stay away from Yasha a while longer.' _I thought to myself before dismissing the idea entirely, I didn't want to return just yet, to either of my homes.

Stepping back into the forests depths, I gazed up at the night sky. The sky was clearing now, stars shining through brighter than before, as the seemingly endless downpour slowed to a mere drizzle. _'I guess I should find a place to rest.' _I decided before turning to search the dark recedes of the forest before me for a resting place suitable for one night.

'_I know I'll need the rest for tomorrow, surely.' _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SESS'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

'**That woman-child has changed much since last.'** My demon spoke up. _'Hn.' _It was an obvious statement, one that truly warranted no real response, hence I gave none. That child, Kagome, she had truly grown a lot in such a short space of time. It was only two full moons ago that I had seen her last, she had been the clumsy human wench she always was, nothing like she is now.

'_She has clearly received training for her powers, finally stepping up to the responsibility she holds. But what does that mean for this Sesshomaru?' _I pondered as I gazed at the vast sky above. With her powers now controlled, is she now a threat to my person? _'Tch.' _The thought was dismissed easily as it had come, she may have learnt to control her powers, but miko or not, she is still human. She is no threat to this Sesshomaru.

If only he had knew.

**--------XxXx----------XxXx-----FOLLOWING MORNING -----XxXx----------XxXx--------**

A gentle summer's breeze blew through the clearing, throwing some leaves into the air in a harmonic swirl of calming green. The leaves spun through the air, curving and twisting as if in a dance. The breeze blew them gently past a young woman who sat atop an ancient well which lay in the centre of the clearing.

Upon reaching the woman the breeze lifted her hair in a gentle caress, making it flow like a calm ocean on a moonlit night. The girl tucked a lock behind her ear before looking back into the well, a look of questioning and longing adorned her angelic face.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAG'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The breeze blew my hair, carrying it up to flow with the wind in the calm summer's morning. I turned to gaze at the forest behind me before turning back to look into the well once more.

'_I suppose I should head back to Yasha soon, I've been out all night and I'm sure he's cooled down by now about before. If I don't go back soon he'll get angry.' _I told myself, somewhat dreading the idea of having to return. _'What if I just left? Went back to the life I once had?' _I considered, before realising that I could not, would not.

I don't even know if I can have a life back there, I've been here too long to simply leave it all behind. This place, these people are as much a part of me as my home and family. I can't leave them, not now at least, not willingly. _'Besides, whatever would Yasha do without his shard detector?' _I thought to myself in sour humour.

Sighing in defeat I prepared to head back to Kaede's where the others had stayed for the night. Picking up the bow I had made last night along with the quiver of bows I had constructed I begun to head back, before something made me stop. _'The knife!' _I remembered, the one I stole from Sesshomaru's camp the night before, I should return it. It's not as if I will be needing it now, and I did tell myself that I was merely borrowing it.

'_Hm,' _I thought, remembering the arrogant person in question, _'on the other hand, if he wants it, he'll have to come and get it!' _I decided, continuing back to Edo where my companions awaited.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EXTERNAL POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Walking calming into the village like any other day, Kagome strolled right to Kaede's hut, so as not to gain unwanted attention and questions from other villagers. Walking into the old woman's familiar hut Kagome sighed in earnest. _'Home.' _She thought, truly relaxing for the first time since last night.

But that was not to last long as Inuyasha came storming in after her, he'd obviously spent the night in a tree. _'Like I had.' _She thought absent-mindly before racing herself for the rant to come.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAG'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Kagome! Just where have you been all night wench?" Inuyasha questioned, as loudly and Inuyasha-like as always. Mentally sighing I shook my head and looked up at the fuming half-demon.

"Yasha, I was out, now I'm back, it's fine, I'm fine, see?" I put out my arms as if displaying myself to show him that I was fine. He sniffed in my direction before narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "What happened to your scent wench?" He questioned again harshly.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent response. "What do you mean?" I sniffed my arm to check what he meant, though I knew he had much more adept smelling than me. "I don't smell anything."

"Keh!" He exclaimed, folding his arms across his chest before continuing. "Course you wouldn't baka, you got a human nose. Pathetic thing may as well be for decoration with how well they smell wench!" He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Placing my hands on my hips I glared him down defiantly, preparing to give him a piece of my mind.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~YASHA'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Swallowing hard, I stared at my 'friend' who stood in front of me, hands on her hips in the exact pose that meant, 'Inuyasha's in trouble'. Bracing myself for what I knew was coming; I folded my ears in on my head, but otherwise stood tall.

"SIIIT!" Kagome screamed, effectively slamming me into the dirt. "Why you, you big MEANIE!" She ranted, screaming the last word. "Keh. What an insult there genius!" I replied sarcastically, though seeing as my face was slammed against the ground it didn't come out quite that clear, but she understood all the same.

"SIIIT!" She screamed again, the loud word ringing against my sensitive ears as I was smashed once more into the dirt. "Well sorry for being human Yasha!" She half-yelled again, still fuming.

After the spell wore off I jumped up, dusted myself off a bit and glared at her again as she still glared back at me. "As I was trying to say before, wench! Your scent's gone!" I bit out, a little angry after being hit with the ground.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAG'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Staring blankly at Yasha I blinked a couple times trying to understand what he meant before realisation hit me, my scents gone! _'The masking, crap!' _I thought stupidly, mentally smacking myself in the head.

"Oh crap! Sorry Yasha I forgot about that." I apologised before removing the scent masking so he could smell me again. Laughing sheepishly at my silly-ness, I rubbed the back of my head.

I watched as he sniffed the air again, before his eyes widened as he obviously smelt that my scent was back. "What the-? It's back, what happened wench? What do you mean you forgot?" He snapped at me, obviously confused.

Laughing a little at his reaction I gave him my best 'sorry' smile before telling him what I meant. "I masked my scent last night so yo—no demons would find me and I must've forgotten to un-mask it when I came back." I answered, chuckling in embarrassment as I almost let slip that I was hiding from him too.

"Keh, since when can you do that?" He asked folding his arms and looking slightly away. Smiling at his antics I answered his question while trying to find my bag and the others. "I've been training with Kaede for about a month now and I learnt a whole bunch of new tricks. I'll be a lot more help now with fighting and healing. Yasha, where's my bag, and everyone else?" I asked, a little worried that I hadn't seen them, even with the noise we were making.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SANGO'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

CRASH!

"It appears Kagome has returned." Miroku spoke up, speaking as if the wisdom of the world were at his finger-tips. Turning to look at him, smiling as slyly as he was, I knew he wasn't just stating that randomly, he was up to something. "It seems so monk." I stated off-handedly, continuing to polish my weapon, seemingly unaware of the hentai's plots. "And I warn you monk, keep straying appendages to yourself or lose them." I hissed out, not once looking up at said monk, already knowing the 'innocent' look he would hold on his face. "Hentai" I muttered to myself.

'_I really am glad you've returned though Kags, I missed you, even if it was only one night, I missed you.'_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MIROKU'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hentai" I heard her mutter to herself, though I heard her nevertheless. My thoughts strayed then to that of Lady Kagome.

'_Welcome back Lady Kagome, I am glad to know that you returned safely.' _I thought, sincerely happy that Kagome was alright. I was getting worried after she had not returned at all during the night, especially during such a strong storm. I hope she found good shelter, would not do for a maiden like herself to be wandering around in the dark alone.

'_Speaking of unattended maidens. . .' _Smirking I reached for his prize whilst Sango, god bless her, was obviously captured in her thoughts.

Rub. Rub. **SLAP!!**

'_Ouch! So worth it though. . . ' _

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SHIPPO'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**SLAP!!**

Shaking my head at Roku's antics I snickered slightly at his foolishness. _'Silly Roku, he'll never learn. I'm just a kit and even I know that's not how you treat a girl!' _At that thought my chest puffed out slightly in pride.

'_Hm, so Gome-mami has come back. I'm so happy she's safe.' _I thought joyfully, all thoughts of the perverted monk leaving my mind; however a certain Inu-hanyou then entered my thoughts. _'Stupid Yasha. He shouldn't be so mean to Gome-mami, she left 'cause of him and might leave again if he's mean.'_

At that thought I got worried. "Oh no!" I gasped, leaving the clearing where I sat with the others to go make sure my 'mami' stayed.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~KAG'S POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It wasn't long after I had asked about the others that I heard a loud slap resound through the village. _'Sighs. Must be Roku again. He'll never learn.' _I thought, shaking my head sadly at it all.

Looking back up at Yasha I resisted the urge to laugh. He'd tilted his head to the side, ears twitching slightly to hear the slap which had just occurred and a slightly tilted grin adorning his boy-ish features. Just as I was about to fail and burst out laughing at the adorable look Inuyasha was displaying freely at the moment a blur of orange knocked me over and with a loud 'oof' I fell to the ground landing hard on my butt.

"Oww" I moaned out my pain for my poor abused butt. Looking up to see what it was that collided with me I saw the regretful watery eyes of my adorable kit, staring straight through me. "I'm sorry Gome-mami; I didn't mean to knock you down. I just wanted to make sure baka Yasha didn't make you mad and leave us again. I missed you SOO much mami." He said in the cutest voice, pouting slightly when he was apologising about hurting me.

Squealing slightly despite the sensitive hears of the two males before me, I pulled Shippo into a tight embrace, smothering him as best I could. "You're soo cute Shippo-baby!" Groaning slightly at being called cute, he protested it stubbornly and, well quite cutely. (Hehe.) "I'm not cute!" He exclaimed, puffing his little chest out in pride, all the while Yasha was snickering at the cute little kit snuggling into my lap.

Pouting slightly at having Yasha laughing at him, I turned and glared at Yasha, who immediately silenced. Looking back at the cutie in my lap I smiled a bright smile, full of love. "Shippo honey, when I call you cute, I don't mean to de-manalise you; I simply mean to tell you how adorable you are. It really is a sign of my love for you sweetie. And don't mind Yasha there, the big meanie is just jealous of you." Puffing up once more at this, Shippo hugged me full force. "Love you Gome-mami." Giggling at his antics, I hugged him back. "Love you too Shippo."

"Keh, I'm not jealous." I vaguely heard Yasha mumble. Before turning on us and grumbling out his commands. "Well come on you lot, we got shards to find!"

Laughing at him in earnest I nodded before picking Shippo up and following to where the others were. _'Just another day in Feudal Japan.' _I thought to myself, smiling brightly as I stared at the beautiful blue sky above as we walked. _'And what a day it's going to be.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N – **Ok, that's it for this chapter.I tend to switch from first person to third person a lot, so if I did it **AGAIN** I really am sorry. I don't really have anyone to check over this stuff for me, and I am fairly incompetent when it comes to noticing this stuff. Lol.

I'm sorry for not putting much Sess in this chapter. I'll have more him in next chapter or one after. Just need to bring everyone into it is all. ^^;

Anyways, review and I'll write more. Hehe.

**PS—Hi Aunty Gillian, thank you for reading my stuff!! I'll update Alice in Mobland soon, I promise!**

Yours truly,

A Stranger.


End file.
